Valtor
by VampireNinja1706
Summary: Not all names are equal. A name can define one's very person, as a result one's destiny. Living up to a name can be a challenge. Especially when the whole magical dimension is against you.
1. Chapter 1- Stolen in the Night

Chapter 1 - Stolen in the Night

Smoke and ash clouded the night sky. The light of the moon, once gentle and luminous, now dull and nearly extinguished. Screams and cries of despair rang through the air as chaos slowly descended upon the residents of the manor.

Among the smoke, hidden from view, watching the fire blazing below stood three cloaked figures. The center figure clutched a toddler to her bosom. A wicked smile plastered on her face, teeth gleaming in the dim light and long boney fingers running through the child's sandy blond hair.

Belladona turned to her sisters, "Tonight marks the beginning of a new era. An era where we reign supreme!"

Tharma crackled and Lysslis nodded slowly, her mind already on their next move.

Tharma extended her hand to caress the child's head, "What shall we call him? We can't keep his current name."

Lysslis spoke with eagerness, "Names hold power. Many say a name's meaning can define your very person, as a result one's destiny."

Belladona raised an eyebrow at her sister. Intuition told her this was something Lysslis had been looking forward to, "Do you have any in mind sister?"

Tharma, always eager to please, immediately perked up, "I propose Alexander. A powerful name for a powerful wizard."

A scowl crossed Lysslis face while Belladona found amusement in her sisters. Lysslis took a deep breath; Belladona, knowing a lecture was on its way, began stroking the child's hair like a prized possession. "We need more than just power. If one relies on power alone they are setting themselves up for failure. Power alone is useless. We need a name that will assure us victory. One that the know worlds will quake at the mentions of. One that will ensure the magical dimension bows to our will. A name that bestows a clever, quick and analytical mind upon the child. He is destined to hold the Dark Dragon's Flame; he will already rival all with power. We need a name that embodies all these qualities. We need Valtor."

Tharma straightened her spine and nodded eagerly for Lysslis spoke with such conviction Tharma put up no fight for her suggested name.

"Valtor it is", Belladona confirmed.

The three witches crackled for they knew with Valtor under them nothing and no one could stand in their way. For who could oppose a Dragon, let alone their fire?

Unnoticed to the three witches a quite whimper escaped the lips of the frightened child.

**Welcome all to my first published fic! I'm going to attempt to do a series all the way up to season 3 and the first movie with my twists. I actually had this idea when I was in high school (so like 6 years ago). This will definitely take time but I'm excited. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 – The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2 – The Nightmare Begins

"Tharma! Shut that brat up! I can't hear myself think!", Lysslis shouted across the library where she was currently in the middle of what Belladona called her book fort.

"Why do I have to take care of him", Tharma demanded with a huff. It seemed just because she was the youngest her two sisters pushed all the unwanted chores onto her. "Let him scream. He'll stop eventually. Soon enough he'll cry himself to sleep."

Lysslis' blood started to boil, "soon enough" wasn't good enough. Her grip on the ancient tome tightened. Her patience, the little she did have for the brat, was wearing thin.

"I want him to stop now", Lysslis fumed. Why couldn't Tharma just take care of it? She glanced at Valtor's shaking form, the disgust with his weakness clear. They would have to cure him of that. Lysslis was more than happy to start now, though her annoying sister won her attention.

"Well to bad because, oh right, I know nothing about children! Want a hurricane? I'm your witch. You want your phone charged? Hit me up. A twister to take your troubles away? I'll whip it right up. But a child, I'm as lost as a leaf on the wind!"

"The leaf has to land eventually so get to learning!", Lysslis yelled as she threw a childcare book at Tharma's head. Besides, didn't Tharma have a son at one point in the past?

"Can't you just put him to sleep?", Tharma asked as she lazily blocked the oncoming book with a gust of wind.

Lysslis' eye began to twitch. Did Tharma even think before she spoke?

"Yes, because that's such a good plan! I'll just put him to sleep for the next 15 years! Let's see how useful he is to us then!", Lysslis shot back, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Valtor cowered in the corner underneath a side table, tears streaking down his face. His red swollen eyes darting frantically between the two shouting witches. He wanted his mama. Where was she? Why hadn't she saved him from this? He wished he had his stuffed griffin, Fluffy always made the scary stuff go away. He wanted home. This wasn't home. The tears continued only to add to Belladona's growing headache.

Belladona's eyes closed as she rubbed her temples. Valtor's cries only increased with the chaos around them. Tharma and Lysslis were currently engaged in a book fight. Ancient tomes and history books flew across the library floating between Tharma's winds into Lysslis' telekinesis only to be thrown right back.

The ancient witch raised her head only when a particularly thick black leather tome flew to close for comfort.

"ENOUGH!", her voice rang loud and clear through the library, the surrounding air taking on an icy chill.

Books slowed to a stop, suspending in midair as the two witches looked to their eldest sister in magic. All was quiet and still except for the tiny whimpers from the corner.

Ever the moderator between the two, Belladona spoke, "This argument is over. I see both your points. We do not have time to care for the child. Nor do we remember how for it has been too long. We cannot have him in this state. We need to gain his trust and admiration. But first, a nanny must be assigned."

Turning to Lysslis, Belladona raised an eyebrow at her in a silent message.

Lysslis taking the hint spoke, "What of Astrid? My descendant is more than capable of caring for a child. She has taken care of all five of her siblings. In exchange for lessons she would gladly be of service."

Belladona nodded in approval. Astrid was a promising young witch within their coven and a direct descendant of Lysslis, she was a fine choice. It would benefit them to further her knowledge in return for the care of Valtor.

Turning to Valtor's hiding place Belladona took the time to study the child. Besides his small shaking form, the red shot eyes and tear streaked face he seemed to have calmed down some. They really needed to work on concealing his emotions.

"Valtor, come here", Belladona called.

His head lifted slightly glancing at Belladona in confusion.

Was she talking to him? His name wasn't Valtor, it was –

"VALTOR!"

He scrambled out from beneath the side table as fast as his three-and-a-half-year-old legs could carry him.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter!**

**Please Review! **

**Chapter three will come sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Friend in the Night

Chapter 3 – A Friend in The Night

Alone.

He was all alone in the dark. The dark seemed to close in threatening his very sanity. A series of trembles spread over his body as he pressed himself further into his pillow and pulled the thin blanket closer. He prayed for a dreamless sleep to overtake him, but none did.

Belladona had walked, practically dragged, his tired form into a nearly empty room. All the adornments included a simple dresser and bed.

He was unsure of how he actually made it into bed. Or rather, who put him to bed. But there he was just longing for the day's end. A sleep that would never come.

* * *

Tharma was far from an early bird. She was usually the last to rise out of her sisters and truth be told she preferred it that way. She didn't have to deal with Belladona's chilling glares as she waited for her first of many cups of coffee. She didn't have to deal with Lysslis' overly cheerful mood, cheerful for them at least. Plus, if Lysslis was smiling you know someone was lying in agony somewhere. But today was slightly different. That difference was Valtor.

The kid was slump over half asleep. Tharma looked the poor kid over before turning to her sisters. Both too preoccupied with their breakfast to spare him any concern.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

Lysslis glanced up over her reading spectacles, slightly annoyed by the distraction from her morning crossword puzzle. Honestly, Tharma was surprise that Lysslis even looked up. Once she started her puzzles you couldn't get her attention till the problem was complete and correct. This proved true as her response was two words.

"Didn't sleep."

Her attention fell back onto the puzzle in front of her as she tuned out the rest of the world.

Tharma took her seat at their round kitchen table as she summoned her bowl, milk and a box of Hex-em-good, her favorite cereal complete with little marshmallows shaped like potions and caldrons. Her sisters stopped questioning her taste in breakfast foods long ago, well only after she gave them the shock of their lives.

Tharma noticed Belladona silently observed her. At first glance Belladona seemed slightly grouchy, she probably hadn't made it past her third cup of coffee. But Tharma knew better.

"Can I help you with something sister?", Tharma asked, she might as well get it over with.

"Valtor has not eaten."

"So?"

This had Tharma's attention. Where was she going with this? Why would she care if the kid had not eaten?

"He is a child. Perhaps he would like some cereal? The kind with marshmallows", Belladona hinted.

Tharma's automatic response would normally be a very loud 'HELL NO'. But if the price for ruling the universe meant sharing her Hex-em-good cereal then she supposed it was a fair trade. After all it would do them no good if the kid starved to death.

Valtor slowly lifted his head as a cold substance splashed on his face. His small hand slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to inspect the offensive liquid. The milky liquid dripped down his face as he observed the trail leading from the edge of the table to a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Despite his hunger he remained motionless.

Tharma's eye narrowed. How dare he not appreciate her cereal! She was sparing him from starvation! She was, dare she say it, sharing! Oh, that brat was going to regret this.

Belladona noticed the electrical current running through Tharma and the sparks resonating from her fingers. If she didn't stop her now this would not end well. Well, for Valtor at least.

"Sister, I understand your frustration," Belladona said unfazed as Tharma's threatening gaze shifted from Valtor to her. "He is to young to take your anger. Wait a few years for his magic to awaken. It would do us more harm than good if done now. If you truly want to electrocute someone there is always the new recruits to 'train'."

"You know what, I think I will," Tharma declared as she angrily stuffed spoonfulls of cereal into her mouth. She quickly scarfed down the rest and set off to the training facilities.

Belladona's eyes followed Tharma out of their private kitchen of their part of the castle before turning her gaze back to Valtor.

"Eat or I will force it down your throat," Belladona was not in the mood for a rebellious child. The sooner he learned to listen the better.

Valtor tentatively took a spoonful in his mouth. That witch was scary. Plus, he didn't want to go to timeout like mama did to him when he was bad.

It was good. It was really good! The delicate marshmallows provided excellent contrast to the crunch of the grain-based circles and granola. It was a delicate and defined treat!

Belladona could have sworn she saw stars in Valtor's eyes as he sat there with the spoon still in his mouth.

* * *

Belladona stared at Valtor's sleeping form. The child was sprawled across the couch in the corner of the library. His soft breathing accompanied the quick flipping of pages coming from her and her sisters.

They didn't have time to keep watching him. For now, he was asleep, but that wouldn't last forever. He was of no use to them at this age, not until his powers awaken. That didn't mean this time would be wasted. Astrid would arrive shortly and with her guidance Valtor would be educated in all subjects, besides magic of course. She and her sisters would take care of that, no one else would be entrusted with such an important task.

A distressed cry fell from Valtor's lips interrupting Belladona's train of thought. A nightmare, she concluded. "Lysslis, find out what's bothering him and how to stop it. I can't concentrate with his crying."

Lysslis groaned as she extracted her attention from her book. Darn it, and she was just getting to the good part! Lysslis quickly shot a glance at Belladona and Tharma as she slid her book and the tome she was using to hide the cover of the smaller book out of view. She was not about to let Belladona know what she was really reading, and she was certainly not going to let Tharma see it! She would die if Tharma found out; she would never let her live it down. Well rather Tharma would have to die, but Belladona would be furious at that. They were stronger together after all. Thus, it must remain a secret.

Lysslis extended her mind and magic towards Valtor. She allowed her magic to seep into his mind; as a result, filling her mind with all his emotions of fear and loneliness and his thoughts on one specific person.

"He misses her," Lysslis turned to Belladona.

"Make him forget her," Tharma called from where she was happily browsing the weather spell section.

"It's not that easy," Lysslis shook her head in response. "His mind is fragile at the moment; it would be best to suppress the memory rather than erase it."

"We'll need an anchor then," Belladona reasoned. "What else is important to him?"

Lysslis closed her eyes, diving deeper into Valtor's subconscious searching out an object that he would easily attach to. It wasn't hard to find in his current state. A lessor witch would become over whelmed by the frantic storm his mind was currently in. But not her, she could surf anyone's mind with ease and Valtor's was no difference.

"A stuffed griffin name Fluffy."

Belladona nodded, "We'll use that as the anchor then. Prepare the spell. Arrange it to where he forgets his life before us. His parents, his home, and his name all will be forgotten."

Lysslis chuckled, "When I'm done sister all he will remember is that stuffed griffin, the one whom will hold all his memories."

"Fluffy will be his only friend in the night."

* * *

Valtor awoke with a start.

Where was he?

Bed. He was in bed.

His foggy brain could not determine the time of day. Nor did he really care, all Valtor wanted to do was sleep. Swinging his body to face the opposite side of the bed in search of a comfortable position lead him face to face with the stuffed griffin.

Relief spread over his face. Fluffy was there. He was safe. He was home.

**Hehe…sooooo… Its been a little longer than I originally thought it would take. Sorry for the delay I ended up rewriting the chapter. I'm much happier with it.**

**I don't know when I'll upload next. Between work and school its hard to find time to even sit and think let alone write. Plus, I have a 10 pg paper due at the end of the month.**

**What do you think Lysslis is hiding? I'm curious about ya'lls answers.**


End file.
